


Wings

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flirting, I think you can guess but please read anyway :'), Oh my Brothers, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Pre-Relationship, Robyn is a..., Winter joins the Happy Huntresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: Robyn continued. “I did this with every girl who joined us.”Winter’s puzzlement changed into shock when Robyn lifted up the hem of her shirt.--ORFor an open book, Robyn does have some secrets.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	Wings

It had been a week since Winter made a decision to work with the Happy Huntresses.

Ironwood’s orders had been difficult to deal with and it made Winter question herself every step if she was doing the right thing. As the days went by, it became clearer and clearer that the General was dangerous and needed to be ousted. And since Weiss and her friends were on the run and Qrow was locked up, the only reasonable people Winter could reach out to was Robyn Hill and her crew.

When Ironwood decided to let Robyn out of prison, Winter made sure she was the one who personally unlocked her cell’s door. They walked out together wordlessly until Winter mumbled to the other woman that she wanted to work with her.

Today was the day Robyn asked Winter to meet her at the Happy Huntresses’ shared accommodation in Mantle, and Winter was slightly nervous due to the fact that she knew how much the Huntresses despited Atlas’ militants.

She knocked on the front door and waited, and to her surprise, May Marigold let her in with a nod and a half-smile. She was greeted by an even warmer welcome from Fiona Thyme and Joanna Greenleaf who were watching TV on a couch.

“Glad you joined us, Special Operative Schnee,” the green-haired Huntress said and smiled before turning back to the screen.

“You want something to drink? We have tea, coffee and juice,” Fiona offered.

“No, thank you. I have to go back to work after this.”

“Oh, okay.”

Winter looked around. The place seemed homey and cosy, a little messy, but it was a sign of a relaxing environment.

Before Winter could inspect the residence further, the Faunus spoke up again.

“Robyn is waiting for you in her office upstairs. It’s the first door on the left.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Winter followed the direction and knocked once.

“Come in,” Robyn spoke from behind the wooden barrier.

Winter opened the door to the sight of an almost empty room. On her left was a couch and a file cabinet located in front of three big dusty windows, and on her right was a desk with papers and folders lying on top in an untidy manner. Behind it sat the woman she was here to meet.

“Winter, thanks for coming,” Robyn said and stood up.

With the friendly tone in the blonde's voice, Winter’s nervousness was completely gone.

“Thank you for having me, Miss Hill.”

“Pfft, call me Robyn,” the taller woman replied and waved her hand. “And you’re welcome to call everyone here by their first name.”

“That’s… very nice of you.”

The blonde approached Winter and asked. “You said you wanted to work with us. What did you mean by that?”

“I realized that Ironwood cannot be trusted. He needs to be taken down and I don’t know how to do that yet. I only know that I trust you and your crew, and we can help each other.”

“Thanks for saying that. We can figure it out together about what to do next,” Robyn said and added. “And I think you made the right decision.”

Winter nodded and asked. “Did you ask me to come here so you can check if I was telling the truth? If so, please go ahead.”

She reached out her hand while Robyn’s gaze remained on her face as if she was reading her.

“Guess what. There’s no need for all that,” the taller woman eventually spoke up. “Because I think I can trust you.”

“You think?”

“I _know_ I can trust you. But… I have a different tradition when someone joins our group.”

To Winter’s confusion, Robyn stepped back further into the room.

The blonde continued. “I did this with every girl who joined us.”

Winter’s puzzlement changed into shock when Robyn lifted up the hem of her shirt.

_This escalated quickly._ Winter thought after collecting herself.

“Robyn, please stop,” Winter said sharply and lifted both of her hands up.

The other woman froze in her tracks and Winter was grateful.

“What is it, Winter?” the blonde asked curiously.

“Maybe other girls were okay with this and I’m not judging, but I don’t casually sleep with anyone,” Winter explained straightforwardly and crossed her arms.

There were a few seconds when Robyn gaped at her before she started laughing uncontrollably.

“Oh my Gods… you… thought I…,” the blonde uttered between her laughter.

Winter could feel blood rushing to her face with embarrassment.

“Clearly, that was a misunderstanding, so if you don’t mind clarifying…”

Robyn ignored her as she was still trying to suppress her laugh. “You thought I slept with everyone here. Gosh, I can’t wait to tell the girls.”

“I would appreciate it if you don’t.”

“Fine, only because you asked so nicely,” Robyn replied and smirked at her flirtatiously.

The professional meeting Winter anticipated had turned into whatever this was, and Winter honestly did not mind.

After clearing her throat, Winter asked. “So, what exactly were you going to do?”

“I want to show you something, but maybe you should turn around first.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

Winter did as suggested, and it did not take long until Robyn asked her to turn around again.

Winter’s eyes widened at what she saw. Robyn’s back was facing her, but instead of her skin, it was covered by two big dark grey wings that were long enough to conceal her upper thighs, the feathers were slightly ruffled from being under her clothes for so long. Suddenly, the wings spread upwards and fluttered lightly, which caused Winter to gasp loudly.

Robyn was… majestic.

“You’re a…” Winter started but was lost for words.

“Cool, right?” the Faunus woman said from over her shoulder. “Wasn’t named Robyn for nothing.”

“Can I touch?” Winter asked before she could stop herself. “I mean,... sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that.”

“You can touch my wings, Winter,” Robyn confirmed with a smile.

Winter stepped closer and placed her hands where the wings attached to Robyn’s back. They were embedded in the flesh seamlessly and the feathers were very soft. Winter found herself fixing the ruffled spots mindlessly.

“Why did you keep this a secret?”

“You know why,” Robyn replied sadly. “If anyone knew I was a Faunus, I don’t think I would have had a chance to win the election,… not that it matters now.”

“I’m sorry for what my fath-... for what Jacques did to you on Election Day and for what he did to the Faunus. I wish people were less cruel.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Robyn said while putting her shirt back on. She continued after she turned around to face Winter. “Besides, I feel like people are starting to accept us more these days. It’s just progressing a little too slowly.”

“I hope the day when Faunus are truly accepted comes sooner than later.”

“Thanks. I hope that too,” Robyn said and smiled.

They were staring at each other for what felt like a whole minute until Winter’s scroll made a beep sound.

“I have to go,” Winter told the other woman.

“Wait,” Robyn said and patted Winter’s arm lightly before she retracted her hand to her side. “When you said you didn’t do casual sex, does it mean you’d rather go out on a date with me?”

_So those times she stared at me at the Schnee Manor weren’t by accident._ Winter thought as her heart was speeding up.

She finally managed to smile coyly. “I don’t know how what I said was translated to that, Robyn.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I… Yes,” Winter conceded.

After all, she found Robyn interesting and beautiful. And admittedly, she did sneak a few glances at her when they were at the dinner party as well.

“Cool,” the blonde said and grinned widely. She reached out a hand. “Welcome to the team, Winter.”

Winter smiled and placed her hand in hers with her heart racing.

This partnership was going to be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> I was inspired when I saw a fan art of Robyn having wings on Tumblr (Sadly, I forgot who drew it). If it happens on the show, that would be freaking cool!


End file.
